My Lady
by Casey's Cross
Summary: An AU of 'A remedy to cure all ills' where Arthur thinks hard about what Morgana really means to him. Strong ArMor and hinted Merwen.
1. Falling Ill

**_A/N Here is my first fanfic. I hope you like it and there will be more to come! _**

Arthur was pacing up and down the length of his room in deep thought. He couldn't let Morgana die, there had to be a way to get her better. He was not ready to lose her yet. This had been a wake up call to him, after Morgana became ill he suddenly seemed to realise how dull life was without her, even if it was only just to bicker with him.

He felt a sharp pain in the pit of his heart when he saw her lying there in her bed, so pale and defenceless. She had never looked defenceless in her life! Even when they were children she would be challenging him almost daily to prove that she was a better fighter than him. But now look at her, so innocent but not perfect, but he loved her anyway. She was perfect to him.

So now he sits on the side of her bed, listening to her ragged breath and hoping in his wildest dreams that she will pull through. Nobody knows he is in here, his father and Merlin believe he is out surveying the villages and his knights think he is sorting matters out with his father. So he hopes no-one comes in to see the Lady Morgana, otherwise they might have a surprise finding the Crown Prince of Camelot sitting on the King's Wards' bed holding her pale, slender hand in his worn, masculine ones.

Gaius believes that she will not pull through and that makes Arthur feel physically sick. He would give up his place on the throne just for her to see another sunrise. He can hear someone coming up the stone steps that lead to Morgana's chambers so he quickly pulls himself together and leaves Morganas' chamber from the little door at the back of the room, but not without a quick glance back at the beautiful lady who has taken a grasp at his heart.


	2. The Long Road To Recovery

The next morning when Arthur stopped by Morgana's chambers he encountered Gwen and Gaius who were monitoring Morgana. Gaius had a very doubtful expression on his face and Gwen looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm guessing by both of your facial expressions that she is not looking any better" stated Arthur and cautiously came closer to the bed. Gaius' head rose as if just noticing the Prince.

"I'm afraid not your highness, if anything she is far worse and judging by the way things are progressing, she may not still be with us within the next few days sire" Gaius replied mournfully.

"There must be something you can do Gaius! Anything?" Arthur sounded desperate and demanding, something which Gwen had never heard the Prince sound like before. He looked as if he was ready to burst with emotion and that somehow scared her deeply. They were all taking Morgana's illness terribly but Arthur seemed to have taken the worst blow.

"I am afraid not sire as I can not identify the source of the problem. I am afraid it is just down to Morgana now, and if anyone knows her as well as we do then she will fight whatever this illness is to the end" was all that Gaius said before bowing slightly to the Prince and leaving Morgana's chambers without another word. Gwen soon followed, curtsying respectfully to Arthur and then leaving the startled Prince gazing at the form of the limp woman in bed.

He moved slowly closer and leaned against one of the posts of the bed, silently watching the obviously painful rise and fall of Morgana's chest. He wanted... no needed her to get better. He had spent the whole night just remembering what life was like when she was constantly teasing him or of when they were younger and he would get jealous whenever a future suitor of hers would stop by for a visit to the castle and to visit the King. He would watch her chatting and laughing with the many guests on one side of the great hall as he stood with some knights' sons who would probably one day be knights of Arthur's when he was crowned king. He would envy the way that she could twist people's opinions or feelings by just saying a few words or by her simple actions. Soon enough though he became under her spell also and now only envied her for the way she made him feel whenever she would glance at him or spare him a small smile around the castle.

Now though watching the lonely girl that had grown into a strong, beautiful woman he couldn't help but shed a single tear as he thought of how he would lose all those memories if she were to die as he probably could not keep sane if he were to remember the times he has spent with her growing up.

He ended up sitting on her bed next to her, in the same position as the night before.

"Please Morgana, please wake up. Everyone misses you" he whispered to her, although he felt he should be spilling his heart out to her but it didn't seem right to tell her how he felt while she was in this state. He promised to himself that if (when) she pulled through he would tell her all she needed to know. Now he just prays she does.

That night he hardly slept again but when he did he was plagued with nightmares of what his life may be without her in it. When Merlin came to wake him in the morning he was surprised to see the Prince already up and dressed and leaning against his window staring blindly out on the kingdom.

"My lord I trust everything is well? You are usually the last to get up!" Merlin tried to add humour to the conversation but failed miserably when he got no reply from Arthur. So he proceeded to make the bed and folded Arthur's night trousers. All the while Arthur had never even flinched.

" She has to get better, she has to. She needs to know" Arthur had mumbled but when Merlin had asked what he had said, Arthur just dismissed him and left his chambers without even giving Merlin any chores to do.

In Morgana's chambers the King was observing a old friend he had ordered over from the east, a foreign physician, to come and see if he could cure Morgana. Uther had not told Arthur of the plan as he did not want to raise his hopes because he had seen a change in his son over the past few days. He was not sure what the change was but he could tell that Arthur was taking Morgana's illness the hardest. Just as he was thinking this the Prince himself walked in and froze in shock at the number of people in her chambers. He was expecting to be alone in visiting Morgana. A short man with dark brown hair, slight stubble and quite tanned skin looked up from a small, worn book to look at the new arrival.

" Arthur, this is Telliym, he is an old friend and a physician from the east. He says he thinks he can cure Morgana!" Uther hadn't wanted to tell him but seeing Arthur's face light up for the first time since Morgana had taken ill made it worth it, just to see his son happy again.

At this moment Merlin came rushing in with a wash bowl full of clean warm water that Telliym had asked for. He handed it carefully to Gwen who had been stripping pieces of cloth carefully. When there hands brushed, Arthur could see a slight spark in their eyes. He would ask Merlin later about the two of them, but right now all he was focusing on was Morgana.

Telliym dunked a piece of cloth in the water and started to dab Morgana's face with it and then applied, what Arthur thought must have been some sort of healing balm or lotion, to her eyelids and lips. Everyone stood silently watching the events unfold. Uther was leaning against one of Morgana's wooden cabinets, Merlin and Gwen standing (closely) together by the bed side and Arthur and Telliym watched closely by the foot of the bed.

The Prince's eyes were glued on the rise and fall of the woman's chest so did not hear when Telliym whispered to him. " You care for her great deal?" His disjointed english probably didn't help either.

"I'm sorry?" Arthur turned to the foreigner and looked him up and down, not in a distasteful way but just to get a better idea of who this man was. He was wearing a long brown leather overcoat with silver studs across the shoulders and just brown linen trousers and a creamy white linen top much the same to what Arthur was wearing.

"You care for her much, young Prince? I see way you look at her, as if you can not show your feelings without damaging barrier." The man spoke with a knowledge that Arthur found quite strange but also not afraid of.

"I don't really understand what you mean" Arthur looked away from him and back to Morgana who over the past few minutes had gone from looking pale, weak and ill, to looking just peacefully asleep.

"You want advise? " Telliym said quietly with a glint in his eye.

"Probably not but I have a feeling that you are going to anyway" Arthur said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He still had not taken his eyes off Morgana .

"Tell her. I speak from experience, I lost my love to child birth, her and child" Even though it was a sad subject Arthur could not see any pain or sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for you loss" Arthur said cautiously as from the way Telliym had said what he had said it seemed as though he was either over the death of his Lady or he was not the upset by it, which seemed very disappointing to the Prince.

"Thank you my Lord, I have suffer many years in pain but now I see what we had together. Happiness. Don't let doubt or others feelings stand in the way of what may be" And with that Telliym walked away from Arthur and towards the king who had not moved from the cabinet he was leant on. Arthur could see that no-one had seen the conversation between the physician and himself, which he was in a way grateful for.

He focused his attention back to the bed just in time to see Morgana move slightly as her hand and lower arm twitched. Everyone gasped in relief and the king started thanking Telliym profoundly but all Arthur could do was to watch his love start to get better with a small smile graced on his lips. It would be a long road for Morgana to get better but Arthur would be there to help her through it, hopefully not just as her friend/ adopted brother but as more. As her champion as she was his Lady.


	3. The Start Of New Beginnings

The next few days Arthur knew would be critical for Morgana. She was now awake and responding well with interaction between people and objects but she was still bed ridden and could only stay awake for a few hours before sheer exhaustion demanded her to rest.

Arthur had been with her most of the time when he was not training or on patrol. He still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell her his feelings yet but he knew he would soon. He had sat by her bedside whilst she slept and helped her to eat and drink and he could see the gratefulness deep within her emerald eyes. He could tell that something had definitely changed between the two of them as they had not once bickered or disagreed on anything since she had woken up and that fact alone showed that they were past the immature stage that they seemed to have been stuck in ever since they were children.

Last night had just been like any other night for the past few days. Arthur would visit Morgana after he got the evening report off of the guards and his father and then before he would turn in himself to his own chambers were Merlin would be waiting for him after doing his chores that he seemed to love so much. Arthur didn't understand this, he would give Merlin ridiculous amounts of chores to do just to see what reaction he could get out of his manservant and every time he had not been given one negative response. After a few days of this Arthur had put it down to his happiness.

He had spotted Merlin and Gwen a few times walking around the castle grounds or courtyard together, sometimes hand in hand and others Merlin would be wearing a small flower in his breast pocket which Gwen had picked for him. He had also seen Merlin escort Gwen home once as it had been a dark cold night. He was happy for Merlin, even though he would not admit it to his face, he really did consider him to be a friend. But he wouldn't tell him that otherwise he might just get a bit too cocky.

Today however Morgana had managed to join him in his chambers, although Arthur had had to come and get her and support her as they had made their way back to his chambers. He didn't mind as he could see the vast improvement in her health already. Telliym had said that it could take anything up to two weeks for her to be near to normal again and so far it had only been five or six days and she was already getting stronger with each passing day.

They sat at Arthurs large wooden table and sipped their soup as Morgana could not manage much else in the way of solid food at the moment but Arthur knew that in a matter of days she would be back to herself again as she was a fighter. She wouldn't let this illness drag her down for any longer than necessary.

After the warming broth, they had sat in his comfortable chairs draped in animal fur by the roaring fire and just let the heat wash over them. It was nearing the middle of winter and they both knew that soon villagers would be appealing to the king for help with food for themselves but most importantly for their children. Last winter had been one of the harshest Uther and the whole kingdom had dealt with in a long time.

Most of the crops from outlying villages had failed and many people had taken refuge within the town just beyond the castle gates as this was where many families of those in outer villages lived and also as the Prince had taken it upon himself to look after and try to feed the majority of the nearby villagers but there was not always enough food to be handed around everyone and his father had started frowning upon how much Arthur was willing to do to help the people.

Morgana had been pleasantly surprised at the action of the Prince as she had not often seen him sacrifice so little yet so much to her for others. She had even seen a change in the way he had treated Merlin when he had told Arthur that he was going back to Ealdor for just a few nights to visit his mother. Arthur had not mentioned anything to him about how he would cope only to have a safe journey and to look after his family.

This was the turning point for Morgana. She was starting to see the king in him that she and the people of Camelot would want. He was a much better man than his father. Even though Uther was a fair ruler, she always thought that somehow he didn't quite understand his people. Whereas Arthur was literally on the same page as them, he understood how they felt and what they need but Uther just simply gave the necessary. The bare minimum of feelings towards them and was not willing sacrifice enough in Morgana's eyes.

Since she had awoken, Morgana had been entirely grateful to Arthur. He had shown compassion and, she dare say it, but love.

As they stared into the blazing fire, Morgana could feel Arthur's intent stare on the side of her face. She glanced round slowly, presuming that he would quickly look away and then blush slightly for being caught staring but he didn't. In fact he didn't move a muscle. She looked deep into his oh so blue eyes but could not find one trace of doubt or nervousness in their depths.

Finally after this comfortable but long silence the Prince broke it.

"I've been so worried. Never do that to me again." He said this so calmly and sort of void of emotion that Morgana thought that they had reverted back to how things use to be.

"Well I'm sorry that my near death would have been such a disaster to you" she answered back, voice dripping with sarcasm. She thought that Arthur had changed, for the better. She thought that she was starting to reveal the true nature of the Prince. Maybe she was wrong.

"I mean it Morgana. Please don't ever frighten me like that again. I couldn't bare to lose you." He still hadn't taken his eyes off her and now as he said this Morgana was mentally taking back what she had just thought. The look in his eyes, the look of concern but longing took over her mind and she wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms and whisper that everything was going to be ok. But she was still weak and she didn't know if she had the strength to do that.

"Arthur..." Was all she could think of. She didn't know how to reply to the sudden outburst of emotion from Arthur. She wasn't used to seeing him so unprotected.

All Arthur did to reply was to stand slowly and carefully from his chair by the fire and walk over to Morgana who only just realised that her eyes were fluttering closed with tiredness. She wanted nothing more than to complete the conversation even though she didn't know what to say but she thought that sleep was even better.

Arthur gently picked her up and carried her bridle style back to her chambers. Her head resting on his strong, muscular shoulder all the way. His quiet, shallow breathing on her neck lulling her further into a restful sleep. By the time they reached Morgana's chambers and Arthur had lain her down, she was fast asleep and Arthur couldn't help but think she looked like the most beautiful angel he had ever seen, the way her hair pooled around her head like an ebony halo. He gave a chaste kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Until tomorrow" and then fled from her room, only looking back for a few moments when he reached her large oak doors. Tomorrow, he decided, he was going to tell her what he had wanted to for a while. The way his heart yearned for her and he hoped that hers yearned for his in return.


	4. A Little Taster

When Morgana woke the following morning to Gwen's cheerful voice she didn't want to wake from her dream. She thought that last night had all been a wonderful image created by her mind that was so centred on Arthur. He had been such a gentleman in her dream that she wished that he was like that of his own accord.

Gwen's bubbly voice cut through her musings however.

"My Lady the King wishes your presence in the Throne Room. Which dress would you like me to prepare for you?" Gwen wore a huge smile that showed of the beautiful flower that was tucked behind her ear.

"My green silk one pleases Gwen. Do you know why the king has summoned me?" Morgan asked whilst pushing all of the blankets and sheets to one side whilst she stood gracefully and let her night dress float to meet the floor. It got so cold within her chambers in the winter and she refused to have candles still lit when she was asleep in case of an accident.

"I'm afraid I do not My Lady. Would you like me to find out?" Gwen answered whilst unhooking the long green dress from its hanger inside the huge oak wardrobe which only days ago Uther was leaning against, watching over his sick ward.

"No that is all right Gwen. That flower in your hair is beautiful, which lucky man gave you such a stunning gift?" She enquired lightly with a hint of tease entering her soft voice.

Gwen blushed slightly (a lot) and whispered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the name." Morgana teased again.

"Err... Merlin... My Lady" Gwen stuttered in response as she followed Morgana behind the screen to fasten the dress at the back.

Morgana's eyes twinkled with joy. She had seen how the relationship between Gwen and Merlin had progressed but she hadn't thought Merlin would be brave enough to act upon his feelings. She was glad to be proved wrong. She wished that a certain someone else would also act upon their feelings too, but she didn't think she would be that lucky.

"How sweet of him. I hope he knows just what such a lovely girl he is going after" She decided that she liked teasing Gwen about Merlin.

"Oh... I... err... I hope so too My Lady. But I don't know about the 'loveliness' part My Lady, you are too kind." Gwen blushed slightly again but seemed more at ease with the suggestion of Merlin pursuing her.

"I speak only the truth" Morgana replied kindly as Gwen finished fastening the lace at the back of the emerald dress.

"Thank you My Lady, I could not have a better Mistress"

"Gwen..." Morgana was going to say something else but Gwen cut her off softly.

"I speak only the truth" She said my nothing but kindness in her voice.

"Thank you Gwen. Will you escort me to the Hall, I am still a little weak and there are so many stairs" Morgana finished with a slight laugh and a smile.

"Of course My Lady" Gwen went forward and opened the oak door for Morgana and then followed swiftly behind down the stairs leading to her chambers and then along side Morgana, her arm resting in the crook of Gwen's, as they went down the long flight of stairs that lead to the Grand hall.

As they entered the guards stepped aside and the King turned around from his conversation with Telliym, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne.

Arthur's eyes followed his father's and rested on Morgana. She was wearing his favourite dress, it flowed beautifully to the ground making her look taller than she was and it hugged her curves almost indecently but not inappropriately so that it left nothing to the imagination.

However Arthur did frown slightly when he noticed that she was resting on Gwen slightly, her hand in the crook of Gwen's arm but he could tell that she was supporting her just a little.

They reached the King and Morgana and Gwen, (Gwen more so) bowed to the King and Uther took Morgana's hand, the one resting on Gwen's arm and kissed her hand softly. Then Telliym copied the King and watched as Uther bayed Morgana to take a seat.

She did so gratefully but wavered slightly as she remembered that servants were not allowed up the steps to the Throne. She glanced between Gwen and her seat obviously long enough for Arthur to finally understand why it was that she was leaning on Gwen walking in to the Hall.

He stepped forward suddenly and took Morgana's arm and led her gently to the seat. She looked presently surprised at the notion as she sat gracefully into the seat, not showing any sign of weakness.

"Thank you" She whispered subtly in Arthur's ear so only he could hear.

He smiled back at her and replied, "My pleasure My Lady."

He straightened up and then returned to his place on the other side of the throne, but looked back once reaching his place and gave her a quick grin before nearly being caught by his father as he took his place on the throne. Morgana had to hide her mouth in her hand as she nearly laughed out loud at the display.

It turned out that the King wanted Morgana present to witness him asking Telliym to stay in Camelot and be either the new Court Physician or at least to help Gaius out as he was getting old and struggling with the work load.

Arthur had been entirely unhelpful during the whole discussion as he kept trying to make Morgana laugh, nearly being caught again several times which made it harder for Morgana to conceal her laughter. But somehow she managed and as the discussion ended with Telliym asking for some time to think things over; Arthur stood again and walked over to Morgana.

"My Lady?" He asked with a smirk on his lips as he motioned for Morgana to take his arm.

Morgana smiled back and took his arm. Once they were outside the doors and they gad closed, she turned and whacked Arthur on the arm playfully.

"Oww!" Arthur feigned hurt and mumbled "What was that for?".

"Oh you know what that was for Arthur Pendragon!" She laughed and went to head on up the stairs but stumbled on the first few and before she knew it, strong arms encased her waist and righted her again.

She turned to her saviour, knowing full well who it was and stared into his sapphire eyes. Their faces where centimetres apart, just waiting for each other to make the first move.

"You need to be careful. We don't want you ill again." Arthur managed to get out with great difficulty considering the position they were both currently in.

"We?" Morgana also managed to croak out. Arthur's stare was affecting her more than she tried not to let on.

"Well,... I" Arthur said with such passion that she thought very hard a quickly about kissing him there and then. But as all fairytales go they always get interrupted.

Gwen came rushing out of the Hall, "I'm so sorry My Lady, I will help you back to your chambers" Gwen blurted out and then suddenly seemed to realise that Morgana was not alone and that Arthur's arms were still around her waist.

Arthur had not turned when Gwen had spoken and was still looking now at the side of Morgana's face as she was looking at Gwen, a little flustered.

"That's all right Guinevere. I will see that the Lady makes it safely back to her chambers" Arthur replied in his Princely voice that made Gwen blush slightly, bow and then scurry the opposite way down to the kitchens.

"So...?" Morgana turned back to Arthur a little startled by his behaviour, not that she was complaining, but she was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming again.

She took his arm again and they slowly made their way up the two flights of stairs and back into Morgana's chambers where she slipped her hand from his arm and quickly turned fluidly and pecked his cheek.

Arthur stayed rooted to the spot not believing that that had just happened and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you Arthur" was all she said as she made her way over to her desk and sat down gently, with her back to him and taking up the quill lightly to start writing.

Arthur managed to become unstuck from his spot staring at her back, even though he thought that any part of her was beautiful, and slowly stepped towards her.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "You are most welcome, My Lady".

He then placed a quick peck on her cheek just as she had done to him and turned to exit the room.

As Morgana listened to his soft footfalls going away from her, all she could think of was the kiss and his words. She knew that what he had said was not him just acknowledging her title but it was his way of claiming possession, "My Lady", he meant "His Lady".


	5. Breakfast

**Here is the next chapter! I'm sooo sorry for the wait but I have been doing GCSE's and its tough juggling things but I'm on half term now so hopefully I can get this story finished! This is dedicated to Kreuse for her constant encouragement to get this done! **

The next day could not have come around slower for Morgana as she had hardly slept during the night. Too busy being enchanted by Arthur's words and lips against her cheek for her to even contemplate sleeping.

When dawn had finally arrived however, Gwen entered Morgana's chambers to find Morgana already awake and sitting on the pedestal of her dressing table, ready and waiting for Gwen to tidy her hair and help her get dressed for the day ahead.

"Morgana, is something the matter?" Gwen asked in a concerned voice as her Mistress had been rather quiet this morning.

"No Gwen, nothing at all. I am merely contemplating which dress to wear" Morgana answered cooly so as not to make Gwen suspicious, as Gwen rather liked to gossip but she knew that Gwen only did it with goodness in her heart.

However Morgana could not afford the kingdom talking about things which happen inside of the castle as she did not want Uther to be angry at her or even worse, Arthur to be embarrassed and not pursue his feelings.

"If you are sure My Lady, I'd hate to think that you were upset and that I didn't do anything about it My Lady as..." Morgana cut Gwen off by standing from the dresser and turning to face her, a friendly smile plastered on her face and her hands laying gently on Gwen's shoulders.

"I assure you Gwen, I am very well and definitely not upset. So stop worrying and help me choose a dress to wear as I wish to ride out today as I have not done so for at least a week and would rather like to exercise my horse before it become a fat little thing that pulls carts!" Morgana ended with a laugh which also made her maid giggle and forget about the earlier worries.

"Of course My Lady. If I might say so myself, I do believe that the blue dress will be very appropriate for the days weather and for riding" Gwen answered after stopping giggling.

"Ok, thank you Gwen. I will just go and freshen up whilst you ready the dress" Morgana walked to the adjoining room where a small basin, towels and jug of fresh water lay ready for her to wash her face.

She did so quickly as she wanted to be ready as soon as possible so she could venture down for breakfast with he king and a certain prince before asking him to join her for a ride through the forest.

Once Morgana had bathed and put on her perfume, which Arthur had bought her for her last birthday, she returned to the other room and walked gracefully over to the changing screen where Gwen stood waiting for Morgana with the dress in her hands.

Morgana quickly slipped out of her ivory night gown and stepped into the blue silk dress and smoothed the front down as Gwen set to work lacing up the back of it gently.

Once the gown was fastened, Gwen escorted Morgana to the Hall where she was to dine breakfast with the king and Arthur.

Although Morgana had become increasingly stronger and was feeling like herself again, she was very grateful of Gwen's assistance as she had not realised just how many stairs there were around the castle, as it is only when you find you can't do something that you realise you do these things without thinking!

As Morgana and Gwen entered the hall, Morgana's eyes immediately found Arthur's as he watched her enter intently.

"Good morning Morgana" Uther smiled as she took her seat to the right of him on the side of the table opposite Arthur.

"Good morning to you as well My Lord" she replied cheerily as Merlin filled her cup with wine and went back over to stand next to the other servants and Gwen.

Morgana watched out of the corner of her eye as Merlin and Gwen exchanged a smile and a slight blush.

She smiled slightly as she looked up and noticed Arthur doing the same, as he watched his servant yet again make a fool out of himself in Arthur's eyes.

"You seem in high spirits this morning Morgana, is there a special reason?" uther asked gently, pulling Morgana out of her own thoughts.

She risked a quick glance at Arthur's face, only to notice that he was smirking slightly down into his food. She looked back at Uther and answered.

"No special reason My Lord, just that its is lovely weather and I was hoping to venture out into the forest to give myself and my horse some fresh air" Morgana ended with a smile.

"Well Morgana do you really think that is wise, you have been very ill recently and there have been reports of bandits in the forests" Uther said with a worrying frown creasing his brow.

"Don't worry father, I will go with her. I'll see that she stays out of trouble and I would rather like a ride myself, all these castle duties have me longing for the fresh air" Arthur answered, looking at his father and not at Morgana as he could see her smirking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Very well then, but I want you both back before the evening meal as Telliym is soon to be leaving us and I want both of you to spend a little bit more time getting to know him before he goes as he was so very kind to help you, Morgana, and he has many great stories to tell you Arthur I am sure" the king ended his speech with a slight chuckle as he knew the way Telliym told stories and Uther was sure that Arthur would either end up falling asleep or finding an excuse to leave the table.

Uther was very much looking forward to watching his son give him evils across the table.

"Thank you My Lord, and don't worry I will make sure Arthur doesn't get us lost like last time" Morgana added sweetly, trying and failing to hide the smirk sent towards Arthur.

"Haha very funny Morgana but if I do recall that was entirely your fault as you had seen a _pretty_ flower or something that we just had to go and collect!" Arthur retaliated childishly, which was only met by Morgana smirking yet again and pulling her tongue out at him in response.

"Now then you two, you better hurry up and get ready before I change my mind" Uther told them, hiding a smile as he watched the two young adults childishly bicker with each other.

He watched them also as they stood from the table nodding their goodbyes to the king and following each other out of the room with their servants in tow.

Uther couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw Morgana pull the back of Arthur's collar a little as if to strangle him as they walked around the corner.

He just hoped that they would be ok out in the forest, and that Arthur would come back in one piece after spending an afternoon with Morgana.

**Oooooohhhh! What will happen in the forest? Well you will just have to wait and see won't you! Please review as it makes my day **** xx**


	6. Arguements

**The forest scene will be the next chapter so this is a little filler until then. Hope you enjoy!**

As the four young adults left the hall and Uther, Morgana finally let go of Arthur's collar as he spun round to face her with an annoyed look on his face. Morgana wasn't sure whether it was because she was messing with his collar or because of something else. She hoped it was the former.

"Merlin go and get my riding boots and jacket ready" Arthur told Merlin over his shoulder and his young servant obeyed without another word as he could tell when Arthur was about to blow off some steam as he was usually on the receiving end of it!

Morgana was sporting a mixed look of being confused and slightly terrified as just seconds ago the pair were teasing each other and now it looked as if Arthur was about ready to punch something.

Gwen wasn't sure whether to leave or stay by her mistress' side until she looked over at Merlin and saw him nodding his head to the side as a symbol to follow him. She did so hurriedly as both practically jogged up the stone steps towards the prince's chambers.

It wasn't until both servants couldn't be seen anymore that Arthur finally looked directly at Morgana.

"Morgana what are you thinking? You have practically only just woken up from a coma induced by a mysterious illness and now you want to go horse back riding?" Arthur's toned was hushed as they were still near the hall doors but even so Morgana could feel the anger radiating from his very being.

"Arthur what's your problem! I explained to Uther my reasons for going out riding and he let me go, I do not need your permission to be able to go out!" Morgana didn't really want to argue with Arthur but she had to defend her case.

"Yes my father may have allowed you to go but he isn't the one who can tell you are still weak! I saw the way you were holding on to Gwen's arm the other day and could tell that you didn't want anyone to know. But if you go out riding now and something happens because you have been too weak to be able to stay on your horse then the whole kingdom will know!" Arthur's anger had faded slightly and now more concern was showing in his eyes if not in his speech.

"Arthur, I assure you that I am feeling perfectly well and more like my old self than I have for a long time so let us just go out riding! ...Unless you don't want to go because you are scared that you are out of practice as you have had so many '_castle duties'_ " Morgana finished with a smirk, trying to butter Arthur over.

"Morgana can you not take anything seriously? You nearly died from that illness and now you are questioning me on my riding abilities!" Arthur's anger was slowly starting to creep back in to his tone.

Morgana decided that the sweet talking way wasn't going to solve anything.

"Arthur, if that illness has taught me anything it's to live life while you can, not be worried of what might happen! And if I want to go for a ride then I will, you can either come or stay but I'm sure that Uther wouldn't be very happy if he found out that you didn't accompany me". And with that Morgana slipped passed Arthur, head held high heading towards the steps leading down towards the courtyard and to the stables.

Arthur stood still for a moment debating in his head what he should do either, a) go back into the hall and confront Uther about how he felt about Morgana's health, b) not go as that would injure his pride as he would basically be giving up to Morgana or c) stop dwelling and accompany the hot headed woman on a boring ride through the forest.

"Oh for god's sake just do it" Arthur muttered to himself as he made his way up the stone steps towards his chambers in search of his idiot of a servant who was probably giggling childishly with Gwen somewhere.

**Well there we go! Hope you enjoyed and if I am so very lucky and get a few reviews then I might even post the forest scene later today. So get reviewing! **** xx**


End file.
